


Not my Daughter!

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, both are 18, james is not happy, rachel defends chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: James find out that his daughter has a realtionship to someone he is not happy about.





	Not my Daughter!

Her lips are sweet and she smells like jasmine, both are  hungry for more as Rachels door open and her dad James has caught them making out. "DAD!" Rachel screams in suprise and Chloe stand up like it was one of Davids orders. "What are you doing with my daughter! get away from her!" he yells at the Blue haird and point at her "You better go and better not come here again" James say to Chloe very loud, Rachel grap Chloes arm and start jell at her dad "Dont talk with her like that shes my girlfriend!" James look at both of them and grap Chloe  say to her "Its time for you to go home" and walk with her upstairs, Rachel follows them and yell "Dad please, dont hurt her. let her go!" and she see how he push her out from there home door. Rachel was angry and ready to explode as her Dad say "I TOUGHT YOU WEHRE BETTER THAN THIS AND WITH THIS GIRL, SHES BROKEN AND SMOKES DROUGS, I SHOULD HAVE YOU CONNECTED TO NATHAN" Rachel give him an angry and Broken look she say nothing and walk back to her room, she want to call her girlfriend but she didnt answer, she sent her a text how sorry she is and that she want to meet her and talk but also nothing came back, she feels how her tummy start to hurt and she begun to cry. Rachel hatet her dad right know, he should known it, there are hanging out since over 2 years now.

Its dark outside and Chloe made it in her room without any partol from David or her Mom, she change her Chlotes and start smoking lying in her bed and read Rachels text one more time, she wish she had the courge to call her or text her back but shes too afraid her dad could be at one of both ends. After her smoke she trys to sleep, at the same time and day in Rachels room her mom is in her room and they both talk, Rachel is happy her mom has an very different meaning than her dad, "sweety, i know its hard to understand but maybe wehn he knows Chloe better than" "than waht, he dont like her, he has always the imige of everbody, that sucks, shes not like all the roumors" Rachel cut her mom of. "I know sweety but pls, try to talk with him tomorrow, you know youre his everything, he just want to that youre happy" Rose say lovley and give her a goodnight kiss.

The next morning in the amber house all three wehre at the Breakfast and Rachel take the advice her mom give her "Dad pls. Chloe makes me happy and she didnt smoke drougs like months ago, she also try to get a job, shes not so bad and the Importnat thing is she make me happy" James just nods and eating, Rachel let out a breath and walking back in her room with a "why i even trying" she murmble to herself, she just hear how her mom try also convince her dad.

"Chloe wehre wehre you last night?" David ask Chloe as she was ready to walk outside "Why do you care, its non of youre business!" Chloe say angry, "its one of my business, youre live here with me and youre mom" David say luder but Chloe just look at the floor crossed her arms "David please, she was at Rachels, am I right?" Joyce say happy "I bet there parents are not so happy you been there more then here" David say and Chloe get angry "No, its okay, I just talked with Rachels mother on the Phone, all is alright and I should tell you Chloe you are always welcome here" Chloe noods say goodbye and get in her Truck.

Rachel is lying on her bed listening to music and stare at her Phone, she hopes her Punk girlfirend would call her or something but nothing, she hears a knock on her window and look up. Its Chloe keening there and Rachel walk fast over open it, she smiles big and say "Why you dont use the front door?" and help Chloe get in. "Man that look always so easy in the movies" Chloe say funny and Rachel start laughting "You know why I dont use the front door, even you mom said its okay" Rachel give Chloe a close hug and smiles to herself. "I love you soo much Chloe, I dont care waht all are saing about you, its only you and me, you mean tooo much for me" Chloe smiles at her and they kiss deep falling in the bed, Rachel under Chloe stroke over her blue hair and Chloe has Rachel firmly in her grip, both kiss each other and giggling arround. "I dont care about anyone expect you, you know Rach, im sooo glad I have found you" Chloe say as they cuddeling Close in Rachels bed. "That makes to of us" Rachel say with a big smile stroke over Chloes arm.

It knocks on the door and James walks in, but this time he dont get loud, the 3 are in Rachels room and talk about there meanings but in the end James has acceptet the choice his daughter made and is open for all things waht might come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> thats just a writting out of my head, i hope you emjoy and sorry for some grammer mistakes.


End file.
